ecol_tacticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
What is Ecol Tactics? Ecol Tactics is turn-based tactical role-playing game that plays directly from your web-browser. The game boasts many role-playing elements akin to games such as Final Fantasy Tactics and Disgaea including grid-based, isometric level design; a deep skills system; and a bevy of upgradeable weapons and armor. Unlike other tactical RPGs, Ecol Tactics incorporates some mild MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-playing Game) features. Players are able to band together and form a party and complete missions cooperatively. Furthermore, players may trade with other players directly or post items for sale via the auction board. The English version Ecol Tactics is currently being licensed by Gamescampus. Game Requirements The game requires Adobe Flash to play, and as such, devices that do not have Flash installed or do not support Flash cannot be used to play Ecol Tactics. Furthermore, the user must have or create an account with Gamescampus in order to access the game. Character Creation Character creation is very simple as beginning options are limited. Besides giving the character a name, the player may change the character's gender, skin color, and hair style. All players begin as the Captain class. While confusing at first, the player's character never actually changes class. Instead, the character's skill sets and stats can be altered by changing or upgrading equipment and skill stones. Game Tutorial The game does not hesitate to throw the player right into the thick of things with a tutorial mission controlling a high-level mercenary named Berman. Here, the player will learn the rudimentary basics of combat. such as movement and how to use skills. Following the tutorial phase, the player will then assume the role of Berman's entire mercenary force against a pack of equally impressive foes. This fight may be a little intimidating, and perhaps even a bit awkward at first, but it does well to showcase just how powerful characters can become in the later stages of the game. Controls Although the opening tutorial showcases a few combat commands, the game itself does not fully teach the player all the commands he needs to be successful. Below is a comprehensive list of commands. In-Town Controls In-Battle Commands Stats As is common with role-playing games, a character's effectiveness in combat can be determined by his statistics. As the character gains levels, these statistics increase. In addition, weapons, armor, and avatar gear further increase a character's statistics. Below is a listing of stat abbreviations and their meaning. 1 ATP is not listed on the Character status menu. Inventory Ecol Tactics features a vast array of useful items that players will collect as they progress through the game. These items fill a number of roles such as Weapons, Armor, Consumables, or Crafting Materials. All of these collected items may be viewed in the character's inventory. The inventory menu is split into five tabs: Weapon, Equip, Item, Craft, and Cash. The Weapon tab, as the name suggests, holds any collected weapons the character currently has unequipped such as swords or bows. The Equip or Equipment tab holds any unequipped pieces of armor. The Item tab is where consumables such as health potions are collected, but a number of other items are stored in this tab like Skills Stones and Event Items. The Craft tab contains any Crafting Materials or Recipes the player has collected. Finally, the Cash tab holds all sorts of Cash Shop items the player has either purchased or collected from missions or Gacha machines. Each tab has its own number of open slots that can be expanded by finding or purchasing appropriate items. These slots can fill up rather quickly, so regular selling or trading once slots fill up is advisable. Fortunately, even if these slots do fill, any overages occurring from Monster drops or map completions will be sent to the player's mailbox. However, if overages would occur from Quest completions, the Quest cannot be completed until the player makes room for the new item(s). Weapons, Armor, and Skill Stones As mentioned previously, the main character's class of Captain is unchangeable--but that does not mean his or her role on the battlefield should be. Instead of having a clearly defined Job or Class system, changing the main character's role is as simple as changing gear. Both weapons and armor affect the character's stats thus making them better at particular roles. Furthermore, weapons affect which skill stones the main player may equip. For example, a character wielding a Sword cannot equip Bow Skills. But that does not mean a sword-swinging character is only limited to Sword Skills. Instead, a player may equip either Passive or Utility Skills regardless of weapon selection.